Fairy Tonic
The Fairy Tonic is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restores Link's health with some Heart Containers. Link can obtain this Tonic by using a Fairy in cooking. Link can cook with a Fairy and any monster parts, Guardian parts, small animals, Gemstones, or certain ingredients in order to prepare Fairy Tonics increasing the amount of Heart Containers restored. It is one of the few dishes that can be created using small animals, monster or Guardian parts, and Gemstones without resulting in a failed food dish. However it can be made using only fairies, a fairy and any small animal, a fairy and any monster part, or a Fairy and any gemstone as it has more than one base recipe. However Fairy Tonic only restores hearts as any small animal's additional effect will be cancelled out regardless of the other ingredients, thus it is the only potion that naturally lacks an additional effect. Like Fairies, Fairy Tonic itself is easy to obtain and thus isn't very valuable as it sells for the same price as a fairy (2 Rupees) regardless of its ingredients or the amount of hearts it restores. Additionally as it must be consumed, it cannot revive Link when he runs out of hearts though Link can create Fairy Tonic that restores more hearts than a Fairy. Additionally Link can carry more fairy tonics than Fairies as they stop spawning if he is carrying three or more thus Fairy Tonics are useful for clearing out his fairy inventory so he can catch more fairies. Fairy Tonic is useful early in the game as it can usually restore Link to full health when he only has a few heart containers. By cooking just four fairies Link can make Fairy Tonic that grants Full Recovery thus it is one of the easiest non-"Hearty" healing items that grant Full Recovery to make though in order to acquire four or more fairies Link must hunt them stealthy around Great Fairy Fountains, the pond on Ebon Mountain, or atop the Great Deku Tree where they appear in groups and must be carrying only two or less in his inventory. This process is made easier once Link has restored the four Great Fairy Fountains (Fairies do not appear at Malanya Spring) as well as activated nearby shrines or towers, and activated the Keo Ruug Shrine in Korok Forest as he can fast travel to these locations to collect fairies for cooking Fairy Tonics. The fairy itself is not actually cooked as it flies off after the tonic is obtained, implying that its dust is probably used as the ingredient. Beedle occasionally offers to trade a fairy tonic to Link for a Rhino Beetle from his inventory, and claims the tonic is made from cooking with Fairy Dust produced by Fairies when used in Cooking. See also * Fairy *Great Fairy's Tears Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Dishes Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Potions